


Time and Space

by TheTimelessChild0



Series: Omovember 2020 [18]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Awkwardness, Omovember 18, Omovember 2020, Urination, but also a container in the sense that it contains things, by which I mean an actual container, peeing in an inappropriate container, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Not a lot of either.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Omovember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987816
Kudos: 6





	Time and Space

**10: 38**

Castle looked at his watch, and then the clouds. It was dark for so many hours before midnight. He hoped Alexis was in bed. Technically she had 22 more minutes left on her curfew, but only _light-speed_ rail could get her from any given club to the penthouse on the Upper West Side in that time. Besides, with people like their suspect roaming the city, she was better off at home and not in the streets.

**11: 04**

He moved his body into a selection of positions, trying to find a comfortable one.

“When did Ryan say the meet would happen?” he double-checked with his partner, in both senses of the word.

  
“He didn’t,” Kate clarified.

“Then what exactly is the point of us sitting here all night? There’s at least a 50% chance of him not showing up at all,” Castle argued.

“Okay, I have told you to stop using 50% to back up your argument. There’s also a 50% chance of catching him,” Beckett rebutted.

“Well, there’s a 100% chance I’ll get sciatica,” he grumbled.

**11: 29**

Castle had stopped checking his phone every 6 seconds, and instead was practising yoga. He started out with sitting _criss-cross applesauce_ , then just straight-up sitting on his legs, pulling on his feet when it ached. He also pulled on his knees, which is when Beckett looked at him, puzzled.

“What are you _doing_?” she queried, bemused.

“Sorry, us civilians aren’t exactly built for constantly sitting still,” Rick groused.

“You do know, you can sit with your legs out? There’s plenty of room,” Kate reminded him.

“I _know_ that...I do know that,” he agreed nervously, rubbing his thighs after getting situated.

**11: 34**

Castle had been meditating, leaning his head over his knees, when his bladder decided he had spent enough time crouching in a shipping container. Beckett was texting someone, probably Esposito, so he did not think she would see him subtly separate his thighs and bring them back together; wafting them about.

“Ok, what’s wrong? I know you’re more than just bored,” Beckett confronted him immediately.

“You’re right, uh, I also have to use the restroom,” he admitted. They’d be stuck together for hours more, there was no time to be bashful.

“Seriously Castle?! I told you to go before we left,” she scoffed.

“Sorry, precinct coffee is like 90% water, I didn’t think an extra cup mattered _this much_ ,” the mystery writer whined.

“Well, there’s not enough room for you to pee in a corner; not to mention our guy might hear you,” Kate pointed out.

“Thank you for stating my obvious nightmare,”

**11: 39**

“Beckett? I promise you, if you don’t tell me where to go, my body will. And yes, there will be a puddle somewhere in this container,” Castle warned, holding himself with his wrist.

The detective searched her pockets and found only evidence bags. But...one was quite large.

“Will this fit?” she suggested.

“Hold on...no pun intended; you want me to pee into a _bag_? This isn’t the international space station,” he pointed out.

“You don’t get wet carrying a bag with a goldfish, it’ll be fine, the plastic is quite thick,” Beckett attempted to assure her partner.

Castle looked at the clock. 11: 40. He knew the chance of the guy appearing at 11: 45 was greater than 50%. He took the bag, snapped it open, and unzipped. He didn’t really have to aim; but once the bag was securely wrapped around his member, he pointed it at the ground as if that was its target anyhow. The semblance of proper protocol and procedure, and preferable positioning, was all the man needed. One hand at the helm of his _shaft_ , the other holding the bag steady. The hissing began. It turned loud stat.

“I’m telling Lanie that you’re endangering yourself,” she quipped, with a hint of concern.

“Mm? I’m sorry can’t hear you, I’m _relieving_ myself,” he corrected, carelessly.

“The human body is not meant to hold that much liquid waste,” Beckett fretted, disbelieving what her eyes were telling her. She dearly hoped the bag would fit.

“You’ve inhaled too many autopsy fumes,” Castle remarked.

When he was _finally_ finished, he threw it haphazardly a stone throw away from Beckett, who was already averting her eyes away from both the bag and what had been inside it a moment ago.

_The perp had better not piss himself._

The End.


End file.
